Creepypasta Role Play on Omegle 2
by MingyGerakobits
Summary: yet another Omegle Creepypasta Role Play. The reason I am posting this one is that this one actually turned out really good! you will laugh, then you will cry, then you will laugh some more!


**Stranger:** hi

**You:** hello there

**Stranger:** how are you?

**You:** i'm ok

**Stranger:** well that's good to know

**You:** do you like role play

**Stranger:** YES

**Stranger:** do you?

**You:** YES! how about we do some creepypasta role play? (i will be my oc amanda)

**Stranger:** sure(I will be my oc ice)

**You:** what is ice like

**Stranger:** well she's a bit childish she is really afraid of humans and anything new to her and she doesn't know about tech or the creepypastas

**You:** amanda is a teenage girl who is obsessed with creepypastas and she is in love with jeff the killer as for what she is like she is a very friendly person and lives in the creepypasta mansion with the creepypasta characters. who will start?

**Stranger:** if you want I could start?

**You:** ok. amanda: if i wear this, maybe jeffy will finally notice me! *hears noise in bush looks and sees your oc* there now don't be afraid i won't hurt you. here, i have an apple.

**Stranger:** *she had LONG brown hair and light brown eyes she wore a torn up white dress and no shoes she had cuts and blood on her she was crying*trys to back away a bit*

**Stranger:** *looks at the apple*…*almost reaches out but pulls back my hand*

**You:** amanda: oh my goodness what happened to you?! BEN! ben: *comes out of mansion* amanda: she needs medical help! get some bandages!

**Stranger:** *me*shakes a bit*trys to stay awake*jeff* WHATS GOING ON HERE I HEARD A NOISE?

**You:** amanda: jeff look at her! i sent ben to get some bandages. by the way what do you think of my new shirt? i made it myself *blushes* oh good ben's back. *begins treating her wounds*

**Stranger:** *jeff* blushes*i-it looks really good on you amanda…*slightly smiles*me*hisses a bit in pain*shakes a bit*w-who are you…?

**You:** amanda: my name is amanda. what is yours?

**Stranger:** *hides my hand behind me*makes a little ice cube*shows you the ice cube*

**You:** amanda: ah. what happened to you?

**Stranger:** *tears up*h-humans…f-fire…burning me…*cries*

**You:** amanda: O_O i'm sorry. come inside. you need to rest. *picks her up and carries her inside and slender teleports in front of her* ugh slendy i'm in the middle of something! excuse me. *sets her down on a couch*

**Stranger:** *slender*…*looks at me* uh…amanda who is this girl you're with?*jeff* here names from what I can tell is ice…*smiles*hugs you* amanda saved her

**You:** amanda: *blushes* yeah... hey, where's ben...? ben: *comes up in front of her* SURPRISE! amanda: EEEK! not funny! now, slendy, how bad is ice's condition?

**Stranger:** *me*looks at BEN* looks away and lays down*w-why…did they save me…im a monster…why save me…?*slenderman*I can see…well if you'd like she may stay*jeff* smiles at you* looks at BEN* DUDE NO SCARING AMANDA!?

**You:** amanda: no, ice. i don't believe you are a monster. you're actually quite cute. *ben pops up in front of amanda again* EEEK STOP IT! jeff: BEN! NO SCARING AMANDA! :(

**Stranger:** * jeff* picks you up* holds you and sticks his tounge out at BEN*NOOO!*me* I'm not…*smiles*thank you…it really means a lot that you don't think I'm a monster…

**You:** amanda: now, you need a room... hey slendy, is room #15 still unoccupied?

**Stranger:** *slender*no its not occupied

**You:** amanda: ok. come on, ice. *takes her upstairs*

**Stranger:** *nods*okay amanda*follows you* jeff*looks at BEN*dude…you think I should confess to amanda…?*blushes*

**You:** ben: *nods* jeff: amanda, wait!

**Stranger:** *me* goes into the room*thank you amanda…for everything* hears jeff*I think someones calling you

**You:** amanda: ok. yes, jeff?

**Stranger:** *jeff* w-well um…*blushes red*i-i kinda need to tell you s-something…i-importaint…alone

**You:** amanda: ok we can go to the cellar because no body really goes down there very much

**Stranger:** *jeff* o-okay*smiles*come o-on…*grabs your hand*blushes worsens* leads you down to the cellar

**Stranger:** *

**You:** amanda: *blushes* jeff there is something i need to say too

**Stranger:** *jeff*sighs*l-look a-amanda…i-i…*sighs in frustration* UGH I CANT SAY IT!?ILL SHOW YOU* grabs your shoulders*kisses you*

**You:** amanda: *gives in to kiss* i love you, jeffy...

**Stranger:** *jeff* blushes*I love you amanda…*smiles*picks you up* spins you around*

**You:** *slender walks in* slender: *drops what he was carrying* WTF is going on in here?!

**Stranger:** *jeff* turns red* w-WE WERE UH!?WOW LOOK AT THE TIME!?*carries you bridel style* WERE GONNA GO BACK UP STAIRS SEE YA SLENDER!?*runs out while carrying you*

**You:** slender: O_O

**Stranger:** *jeff*sighs*looks at you and smiles*love you amanda…*me*…*gets up* sighs*BEN* playing video games*me* u-um…e-excuse me…?*gently pokes his back*

**You:** ben: yes?

**Stranger:** *me* u-um y-youre B-BEN right?i-i just wanted to a-ask w-what is that?*points to video game*

**You:** ben: it's a video game. they're really fun. i'm playing majora's mask. i can teach you if you'd like

**Stranger:** *me* bulshes in embarassment* i-id l-like that…*smiles*if it isn't wasting to much of your time that is…?

**You:** ben: no not really. now, hold the controller like this *shows her what all of the buttons do* now give it a shot.

**Stranger:** *nods*okay…*looks up at the screen the back at the controller*…*starts playing majoras mask*goes into a trance while playing the game* smiles*wow…

**You:** ben: once you get started you just can't stop. hey, amanda's not paying attention... SURPRISE! amanda: AHHHHHHH! STOP DOING THAT!

**Stranger:** *jeff* growls*smacks BEN behind the head*holds you* NO BEN MINE!*kisses the top of your head*me* continues to play while still in a trance*

**You:** amanda: so jeffy... let's go out on a date! what do you want to do?

**Stranger:** *jeff*smiles*how about we go out for today?ya know we could go to a resturant?*smiles*

**You:** amanda: yes! that sounds great! where should we go?

**Stranger:** *jeff*how's about we go to…?hmm?*thinks for a bit* how's about we go to that new resturant in town they opened I heard its really nice there?

**You:** amanda: ok! ben, take good care of ice, ok?

**Stranger:** *BEN*I'm a baby sitter now?*sighs*okay*jeff*come on let's go amanda*smiles*

**You:** amanda: ok so we're here now... what would you like?

**Stranger:** *jeff*reads menu*hmm?well I'm going to get the steak rare and what are you going to get my sweet?*winks*

**You:** amanda: *blushes* i was thinking about getting the same thing

**Stranger:** *jeff*smirks*okay*tells the waiter*two steaks rare*waiter*okay nice choice it will be here shortly*walks off*

**You:** amanda: *pulls out cell phone and dials random number* jeff: what are you doing? amanda: a prank call to pass the time *laughs* phone: slender man speaking. amanda: OH MY GOSH! *cracks up* (note that slendy doesn't know it's her because he doesn't have her #.) amanda: hey, is your fridge running? slender: yes. amanda: then you better go catch it! slender: what?! if i ever find out who keeps calling me i will stalk and kill you and then- *amanda hangs and cracks up again*

**You:** i meant to put up after the word hangs

**Stranger:** *jeff* smiles*starts laughing* nice prank call amanda

**You:** amanda: *keeps laughing* thanks *notices that all the people in the restaurant are staring at them*

**Stranger:** *jeff*makes you look at him*puts one finger under your chin* lifts face up to his*just forget about them…its all about us rightnow my sweet*winks and smirks*kisses your cheek*

**You:** amanda: *blushes* *waiter comes and accidentally spills food all over them*

**Stranger:** *jeff* looks at all the food you're covered in*growls and looks at the waiter*w-what the heck man…!?*clenches his fist*

**You:** amanda: jeff don't not here- *jeff pulls out his knife and stabs the waiter multiple times*

**Stranger:** *waiter*chokes on his own blood* falls to the floor* jeff* NO ONE SPILLS FOOD ON MY GIRL!?*people*stare in shock* jeff*WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?*grabs a fresh new plate of steak* I guess this will have to be another day*grabs you with one arm*AND IM TAKING YOUR DESERT!?*takes all there deserts and runs off with you*

**You:** amanda: dude did you have to completely freak out in there? *when they get back to slender mansion slendy is in the doorway, if he had a face he would be looking daggers at them.* um jeffy i think he found out about the prank call... slender: i tracked the phone number and your identity showed up. would you mind explaining? amanda: i didn't know i would get your number and come on man it was just a joke

**Stranger:** *jeff* yeah slender it was just a little fun no biggy*slender* no biggy…NO BIGGY!?DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN!?JEFFREY WOODS GO TO YOURE ROOM THIS INSTANT AND STAY THERE!*jeff* b-BUT!?*slender* NO BUTS NOW GO!?*jeff* laughs* hehe…you said buts…*slender* NOW!*jeff* okay*looks at you* kisses you then goes to his room* slender* as for you young lady be more mature okay?

**You:** amanda: ok slendy...

**Stranger:** *slender* sighs*good girl*lightly pats your head*now I must attend sme importaint matters okay?*walks off to his office*

**You:** amanda: i wonder what he does in there... *peeks inside*

**Stranger:** *slender* is writing paper work*gets out a book* opens it and it has a secret object inside*

**You:** amanda: oooh...

**Stranger:** *slender*its a remote*presses play*disco music comes on*slender puts on a afro wig*starts dico dancing*

**You:** amanda: *takes picture with phone and leaves then shows it to everyone in the house*

**Stranger:** *everyone* starts burating out laughing once they see*me* smiles and laughs*

**You:** amanda: *hides in crate in the cellar for when slendy found out that she did it*

**Stranger:** *slender* AAAAAAMAAAAAANDAAAA!WHERE ARE YOIU YOUNG LADY!?

**You:** amanda: *runs up to jeff's room* jeff you have to hide me!

**Stranger:** *jeff* he found out didn't he?go in the closet okay*smiles and leads you in the closet* slender* AMANDA!?

**You:** jeff: i think she's in the swimming pool go have a look!

**Stranger:** *slender* raises a eyebrow but is too mad to think rightnow* goes to the pool*jeff* you can come out now amanda he's gone*smiles*

**You:** amanda: oh thank god.

**Stranger:** *jeff*smirks*don't I get a reward for saving you my sweet?

**You:** amanda: of course- *kisses him and slender teleports in the room*

**Stranger:** *jeff* kisses back but sees slender* can't you see were in the middle of something slender?come back in a few and plus its not our fault you disco dance alone!?*slender* turns red*ugh…y-youre right…but I'm still giving you a punishment…*telepors out* jeff*now where were we?*kisses you again*

**Stranger:** **teleports

**You:** amanda: oh jeff...

**Stranger:** *jeff* smirks*shurgs and kisses you again*

**You:** slender: i'm back now as punishment you will be both be cleaning the entire mansion from top to bottom.

**Stranger:** *jeff*ugh…!?f-fine okay will do it tomarrow though okay slender?*me* looks at the clock* gets some flowers*I'll be back…*goes outside into the forest*

**You:** amanda: goodbye ice i will miss you

**Stranger:** *smiles* don't worry I won't be gone for long…i just have to go put these flowers somewhere okay*hugs you* I'll be back soon

**You:** amanda: good luck! no jeffy, where were we...?

**You:** w after the word now typo

**You:** amanda: oh jeffy...

**Stranger:** *jeff* ooh I know where*smirks*hugs you* starts kissing you* me*goes by a lake*smiles and tears up* I remember…i heard there was a boy who drowned here…i always come to bring him flowers

**You:** amanda: a boy who drowned? isn't that ben? or someone else?

**Stranger:** *jeff* yeah it was BEN why do you ask…?*me* starts putting flowers by the edge of the lake*puts some in the lake*smiles* light blue wings appear*

**You:** amanda: oh poor ice... *puts down more flowers*

**Stranger:** *me*makes small snowflakes*I remember people said he too was a strange…i don't know him but…i remember him…

**You:** amanda: tell me the entire story...

**Stranger:** I heard he had blond hair and would dress up as this person he often played as…but I remember that people said he was begin messed with and called so many names…he was beaten for it…

**Stranger:** until one day…he was drowned…and I heared he now haunted this game was it…?and he was trapped in there alone…

**You:** amanda: poor ben... slender: OH NOES! amanda: what? slender: splendor man has arranged a family reunion! god i hate him... and he's going to have the party HERE! AT THE MANSION! my brothers used to drive me crazy... but that splendy... here's the letter: *reads in high-pitched voice* dear slendy, what a joy it is to be able to speak to you. we haven't seen each other in years so i have invited our brothers to partake in family reunion! i have everything planned out oh it will be just joyous! love, splendor man (wow what a way to change the atmosphere but i just wanted to put in a funny)

**You:** amanda: i like splendy

**Stranger:** (lol)*me*splendy…brothers…?reunion…?*slender* yes ice I have brothers and a reunion is when the whole family gets together and AMANDA HOW COULD YOU LIKE HIM!?he's annoying

**You:** amanda: but he makes me so happy! now what were the names of your other brothers...? tender man, offender man, and trendy man i think? right slendy?

**Stranger:** *slender* correct amanda now we must be going okay?*me* um sir…may I stay out here a litfle longer if its okay?*slender* of course child now come along amanda you're helping me get this place cleaned up

**You:** *it's too late splendy and the others teleport into the house at that very moment* splendor: my goodness brother how do you live like this?! it's so filthy! perhaps i could spread some JOY here! *waves arm and pixie dust makes everything colorful and sparkly* slender: NOOOOOOO! you're ruining everything! mommy always liked you best!

**Stranger:** *offender* NO SHE ALWAYS LIKE ME BEST!?SHE ALWAYS HAD SUCH A NICE TIME WITH ME!?*trender* NO SHE LIKED ME BEST I ALWAYS HAD HER IN SUCH HIGH FASHION!?*slender* NO IT WAS ME SINCE I WAS SO ORANIZED AND ACTUALLY WELL BEHAVED!?*splender* NO IT WAS ME I ALWAYS MADE HER HAPPY!?*argument continues on*

**You:** jeff: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU YOU'RE GIVING ME A FREAKIN' HEADACHE! *they look at him, silent* everyone else: thank you, jeff.

**Stranger:** *me* is still outside* takes out a white rose*kisses one petal and gently puts rose in the water*I'll be back tomarrow like always*smiles*hides my wings and goes inside*looks at everyone*…why is it quite something happen…?*jeff* no its nothing HAVE FUN EVERYONE* everyone continues the party*

**You:** *their mother teleports in* slender woman: look at you! what have i told you about fighting?! *grabs them and gives them swats* what do you have to say for yourself?! the slender brothers: sorry mommy. slender woman: and don't let me catch you fighting again! i love all of you! *she teleports away* ben: awkward...

**Stranger:** *me* smiles* yeah but its nice to see them all together don't you agree BEN?

**You:** ben: i guess so. slender: NICE?! i just got punished by own mother in front of the entire creepypasta community! how is that nice?!

**Stranger:** *me* because you actually have time to spend with your family…and even if they can be bothersome at times and from what ican see to you a pain there still you're family that care and love you not very often you get to see your mother or your brothers now I think you should all stop fighting and be like brothers and talk okay?

**You:** slender: oh fine. splendy: speaking of that i got each of you a gift! *pulls gift boxes from thin air* for trender, i have a fedora, the latest model. for offender, i have a full set of playboy magazines. for tender, i have a book on calculus. and finally, for you slender, a brand new set of tentacle curlers! slendy: ! tentacle curlers?! what do you think i am an old lady?!

**Stranger:** *jeff* well…your tentcles are pretty…um weak slender*smirks*me* smiles* sits down on the couch* its nice to see everyone here…and its nice that I was taken in by them i wouldn't have it any other way which reminds me…should I ask BEN…*shakes my head*no ice dontn ask him…

**You:** splendor: *makes sad face* but brother i picked them out special...

**Stranger:** *slender* feels guilty and gives in* thank you splendor…i really do like the gift…*sighs and hugs splendor*

**You:** splendor: yay! now free balloons for everyone! ice: ben...

**Stranger:** *me* sighs*goes up to BEN* might as well ask…BEN…?*everyone* YAY!FREE BALLONS!

**You:** ben: yes, ice?

**Stranger:** *me* may I talk to you alone outside…*looks down*

**You:** ben: sure.

**Stranger:** *brings BEN outside* B-BEN…w-were you u-um…*tears up*

**You:** ben: what?

**Stranger:** *sighs*tears fall*were y-you t-the b-boy…who drowned…in that lake in the woods here…?

**You:** ben: yes why?

**Stranger:** *cries* I wanted to say…im sorry for what they did to you…im sorry for the way they treated you…how they said you were strange…and they hurt you no one should ever go through what you had to…

**You:** ben: oh ice *hugs her* it's all over now you don't need to worry. i mean look i'm right here so it's alright.

**Stranger:** *etes widen* blushes*…*hugs BEN* do you ever see…anyone bring you flowers at the lake…by any chance…?*blush worsens*

**You:** ben: yes.

**Stranger:** d-do you know…who they are…?*hides my face*

**You:** ben: no. but i appreciated it.

**Stranger:** B-BEN …it w-was*jeff interupts*jeff* HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE!?COME ON THERES FOOD AND FREE BALLONS!?

**You:** ben: ok. ice, you can tell me later. i wanna free balloon! CX *runs inside*

**Stranger:** *smiles*blushes*walks inside* splendor* gives BEN a ballon* here you go BEN and look its green and has a picture of majoras mask on it for you*smiles*

**You:** amanda: EEEEEK offender man! go away! i already have a boyfriend! jeff!

**Stranger:** *offender* gooks on amanda!WE WOULD BE A REALLY GOOD MATCH FOR EACH OTHER!?*jeff*ggrabs you by the waist* holds you* sorry OFFENDER she's mine and mine alone!*kisses your cheek* go find someone else…*offender* growls* walks off*

**Stranger:** *come

**You:** *loud gunshots* trender: WOOHOO now the party's -hic- going! (he's drunk) *rest of the crowd begins to trash the place* slender: NONONONO! THAT'S IT! PARTY'S OVER! splendor, you planned this now take your little friends and get outta here! splendor: fine. come on, everyone! playtime is over! let's have more fun elsewhere *disappears along with the rest of slender's brothers* slender: finally!

**Stranger:** *slender* if he could he would be smirking rightnow* now amanda and jeff I want you two to clean okay?*jeff* is a bit drunk*c-COME ON MAAAN*hic* w-we S-supposed to be*hic* partying WOOOO WHOOO!

**You:** slender: *raises and eyebrow* MY PROXIES! all of them together: yessss, master? slender: take jeff to his room and make sure he doesn't hurt himself.

**Stranger:** *jeff*N-NAAAH MAAAN I-*hic* A-am CHIIIILLLL*hic* se-see *laughs*trys to walk stright but crashes into a wall* hic* WHO PUT THIS WALL HERE*hic*

**You:** *slendy's proxies grab him by the arms and drag him upstairs to his room*

**Stranger:** *jeff* NOOOOO*hic*OOOO!?*breaks free*goes up to you* kneels down and hugs you by your legs*nuzzles his face in your stomach* NO ONLY*hic*IF AMANDA COMES WITH*hic* ME*sticks his tounge out* gives you puppy eyes*p-pleease*hic*

**You:** amanda: ok but don't do any funny business, jeff.

**Stranger:** *jeff* WELL SEE…*laughs*come on let's *hic* GO*walks with you to his room*

**You:** amanda: *gently lays him into his bed and strokes his hair* oh jeffy, what am i going to do with you?

**Stranger:** *jeff* KISSES ME!*smirks and laughs*leans in but his head falls in you're lap*looks up at you* hehe you're *hic* so taaaall

**You:** amanda: yeah you need some rest. *walks out and sees slender using his tentacle curlers because he thinks no one is looking and takes a picture* hey slendy i thought you WEREN'T an old lady!

**Stranger:** *slender* turns red*I-I AM NOT A O-OLD LADY IM JUST USING T-THEN FOR SPLENDORS SAKE!?L-LIKE A GOOD BROTHER!?

**You:** amanda: what was that sonny? oh no i've fallen and i can't get up! can somebody get me some prunes? (amanda had crossed the line right there)

**Stranger:** *slender*now turns red in rage*scray arua surounds him* everything goes dark and a slight stactic sound is heard* WHAT…WAS…THAT AMANDA…

**You:** amanda: I'M SORRY I WAS JUST JOKING! it's a really nice gift! and your tentacles look really nice too!

**Stranger:** *stactic sound stops* everything goes back to normal* face turns vack to white*thank you amanda now go get some sleep child okay?*me* checks to see if BENS drunk* BEN*is drunk*me*oh boy…

**You:** ben: YAHOO DON'T STOP THE -hic- party! *passes out with lampshade on his head*

**Stranger:** *me*burst out laughing* PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!?*falls on the floor laughing*

**You:** *jeff singing from his room*: i love -hic- you, you love me, -hic- i'm as happy as can be with -hic- with a great big thing and a -hic- yell from slender man, won't you say you... *snoring*

**Stranger:** *me* laughs*slender* sightly laughs at jeffs singing* me* takes the lamp shade off BENs head and covers him in a blanket* gently lifts his head up and puts a pillow onder it* blushs red* kisses his head* I am the one who gives you the flowers…and I'll always will…*goes to my room*

**You:** jeff: WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO?! *more snoring*

**Stranger:** *me* AMANDA DOES SAY SHE LOVES YOU…*goes to your room* sleep well amanda*hugs you then goes to my room*

**You:** amanda: boy that was some party last night. best party of my life! i wonder if jeff's feeling better? *goes to his room* jeff? how do you feel?

**Stranger:** *jeff* has his under a pillow* all his curtians are closed and he's covering his whole body in blankets*uuuuuugh…IM HURTING*covers his ears*I'm too loud it hurts…

**You:** amanda: oh dear... hey slendy! *teleports in the room* jeff's not feeling so good. i think he might need a doctor.

**Stranger:** *jeff* I DONT NEED A DOCT-*barfs in trash can* BLEEEEH!?*slender*eeeeeeeeeeeew…nasty *aighs*alright but I don't think he's the only one BEN got drunk to and now he's* BEN* BLEEEEH!?*slender*…dont that too…

**Stranger:** **doing

**You:** amanda: just what we needed two guys with alcohol sickness... okay i'll call the hospital.

**Stranger:** *slender* no…i have a remedy but let's just say…for you two girls…it won't be so good…*me* what is it…?

**You:** amanda: yeah tell us! if it fixes jeffy i'll do anything!

**Stranger:** *slender* well its this plant I have I'll be making it into a drink but once they drink it well they'll get a bit not so bad drunk and they get…"wanting"

**You:** amanda: "wanting"?

**Stranger:** *slender* not exactly wanting but they'll act a little bit more like…*shudders in discust*offender…

**You:** amanda: that's okay i love jeff. it 's just if someone else is chasing me i have a problem.

**Stranger:** *me* yeah same with BEN*blushes* hides my face* I wouldn't want anyone else…*slender* alright go comfort them while I make it okay?

**You:** amanda and ice: OKAY!

**Stranger:** *jeff* AMMMMAAAANDA!I don't feel so gooood…i don't like it make it go away

**You:** amanda: trust me it will be over soon *brushes his hair*

**Stranger:** *jeff*sighs in relief*starts to pur like a cat*blushes*

**You:** amanda: *giggles* feeling better, jeff?

**Stranger:** *me* gently pets BENs head* don't worry you'll feel better in no time BEN*smiles* jeff* blush worsens* yeah sorta

**You:** amanda: *leans down and kisses him*

**Stranger:** *jeff* kisses back* slender* finshes making it into a drink* okay girls I'm done all you have to do is let them drink it*me* understood sir

**You:** amanda: *gives jeff the drink* drink this and you will begin to feel better, jeffy

**Stranger:** *gives BEN the drink* do you feel a littl better?*jeff* eyes widen and blush comes* gets a bit wobbly*looks at you* hehe…*smirks*

**You:** amanda: jeff- what are you doing?

**Stranger:** *jeff* gets up* grabs you by your waist* makes you sit in his lap* nothing sweety…just looking at you*smirks*

**You:** amanda: *smirks back and hugs him*

**Stranger:** * jeff* kisses your cheek* starts kissing you* BEN* drinks it* me* BEN do you feel any better is there anything I can do to help you?

**You:** amanda: *wraps her legs around jeff's waist*

**Stranger:** *jeff* smirks* growls* pushes you down on the bed* kisses your neck*

**You:** amanda: *groans and arches upward*

**Stranger:** *me* huh?*peeks into the room* turns red*oh my…*stops peeking and walks back to BEN*wow…*jeff* hehe*keeps kissing*

**You:** amanda: *begins to move her hands all over his back* oh jeff...

**Stranger:** *jeff*growls*bites your neck*

**You:** amanda: *gasps as she feels lump pressing against her thigh*

**Stranger:** *jeff* hehehe…i see you found out*smirks*

**You:** amanda: yes... slender: *teleports into the room* amanda is it working and... O_O that's a yes...

**Stranger:** *me*runs up to slenderman* sir everything is going as it sh-*sees you two*beeeeee…*turns red* uh…*slender* ice…would you like to go get some tea…?*me* PLEASE*slender and me teleport away*

**You:** amanda: *begins to remove jeff's hoodie*

**Stranger:** *jeff* takes your shirt off*

**You:** amanda: *removes his jeans*

**Stranger:** *hour goes by* me and slender* have tea and other things*teleports into your room* how's everyth-*sees you and jeff cuddling…only covered by blankets*me and slender* turn red*…WHAT THE HECK!?

**You:** amanda: slender! oops i didn't want you to see that...

**You:** or you ice...

**Stranger:** *me*slaps my hand over my eyes* i-im going to c-check o-on BEN y-you can deal with this slender…OOOH BEEEN!?*goes to BEN* slender*…*still red* u-uh…j-just…wow…

**You:** amanda: slender it's not my fault he started it! jeff: HEY! you let me!

**Stranger:** *slender* clearly you both gave in…*me*taps BENs shoulder*BEN…are you okay…?

**You:** ben: ugh... my head... ice?

**Stranger:** *me* nods* yeah its me…do you feel any better?*goes infront of him*

**You:** ben: yeah, i think so.

**Stranger:** *smiles*good *hugs him* for a sec thought the drink didn't wear off

**You:** ben: *hugs back* i love you,ice...

**Stranger:** *eyes widen*turns red*…w-what…?

**You:** ben: that's right. and thank you for the flowers.

**Stranger:** *blush worsens* y-YOU KNOW!?h-HOW…?

**You:** i heard you say it when i passed out from being drunk.

**You:** i still don't have that lampshade on my head do i?!

**Stranger:** *shakes my head*n-no you dont…i took it off you…*blushs red and shakes a bit* i-im sorry I didn't tell you when you were sober…

**You:** that's okay.

**Stranger:** *blushes*smiles*tip toes* leans in but doesn't aim for his lips* kisses his neck*

**You:** ben: kisses her and gives her a hug amanda: *takes pregnancy test a few weeks later and screams so loud that it breaks nearly piece of glass in the house including the glass on slender's computer screen which he was typing on* SLENDER!

**Stranger:** *me*kisses back* runs my hands in his hair* slender* AH!?*runs to you* WHAT IS IT WHATS GOING ON HERE AMANDA!?ARE YOU HURT!?

**You:** amanda: sort of... i'm pregnant, slender.

**Stranger:** *slender*…*screams* PREGNANT!?*me*hears the word"pregnant*eyes widen* wings appear* looks at BEN*hold it…*fly to your room* WHOS PREGERS!?

**You:** amanda: i am.

**Stranger:** *jeff* kicks down the door* YOURE PREGNANT!?…*goes up to you* hugs you and smiles widely* OH MY GOSH YOURE PREGNANT!*picks you up and kisses you* me* AHHH IM SO HAPPY!BEEN AMANDAS PREGERS!

**You:** amanda: jeff! did you have to kick down the door!? but slendy isn't too happy about this...

**Stranger:** *jeff* BECAUSE I CAN SWEETY!*kisses your cheek repeatedly* slender*stactic and scary arua again* ooooh I'm not happy…

**You:** amanda: slender please it was an accident! trust me it will be okay!

**Stranger:** *slender*you wanna know how I'm feeling… IM EXCITED!*gets all happy*gently picks you up and hugs you* MY LITTLE AMANDA IS PREGNANT!

**You:** amanda: um slendy are you feeling ok?

**Stranger:** *slender* IM MORE THEN OKAY!?IM AMAZED IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO*hugs you* amanda you're going to be a great mother

**You:** amanda: ok... *cheerful music begins to play from downstairs* slender: oh god i think splendor is back...

**Stranger:** *m* hugs you* AH IM SOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!*splendor* HELLO BROTHER!*jeff* looks at BEN* nudges his shoulder* so when's ice gonna be a mother…?*smirks and laughs*OH WAIT NEVER

**Stranger:** **me

**You:** slender: what do you WANT, splendor?! splendor: it's like this: those tentacle curlers, it turns they were actually for our grandmother and there was a mail mix-up. amanda: *snicker* splendor: so i went through all the trouble of getting your present! it's a brand-new suit! you can keep the curlers, though. i got another set for granny. bye bye! *teleports and confetti goes all over the place*

**Stranger:** *slender*sighs in frustration*UUUUGH…brothers…* jeff* hehehe((hey I'm reeeeeally sorry but I gtg I'm trying to stay up but I can't amymore okay I'm sorry well good night or day or bood bye you're a AMAZING AMD AWSOME AT RP LUV YOU BAAAI ))


End file.
